Detection devices such as detectors and analysers for detecting and/or identifying substances, and some medical devices, may comprise flow paths for moving fluid. There is a need to enclose these flow paths and to protect them from contamination. Channels for fluid flow may be formed by connecting components together using gaskets, O-rings, hosing, and clamps. Elastomeric components used in such gaskets and O-rings may be susceptible to fatigue and/or “outgassing” in which they release substances which may contaminate or confound a detector. It is also possible that such components, and/or simple irregularities such as protrusions or recesses in the walls of channels which carry fluid flow, may cause deposits of fluid to be retained. Substances which are retained in this way may also be a source of contamination and/or outgassing.
Detection devices may be used for detecting the presence of hazardous or illegal materials and in some cases it may be desirable to provide handheld devices so that personnel can easily deploy them in the field. Detection devices, such as ion mobility spectrometers and mass spectrometers, may comprise complex electronics and employ high voltages and strong magnetic fields. These may make very considerable power demands, and short battery life may reduce the usefulness of such devices.
Environmental concerns, and cost constraints, also mean that it is desirable to be able to maintain and repair such devices. It is however a problem that the act of repair may introduce contaminants. Without returning a device to its manufacturer it may not be possible to replace gaskets, O-rings, clamps or other components in a way that would sufficiently prevent leaks from the device or would protect the device from contamination and so preserve its reliability.